minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Man
Hi, I'm Valerio, an Italian guy. Surely, you've heard of Frost Girl. Here it is. I'm about to tell another story. Completely different, but at the same time, similar to the one mentioned above. Chapter 1: Ice Bot This story happened to me suddenly, and I can not even say whether it is true or whether it is a great troll. But let's start. A friend of mine, Elena wrote about Wathsapp: -Help ... enter IBCraft !!! -IBCraft ??? -A server ... I'm with a couple of friends. I'm terrified. -What happened? -I will explain everything inside ... I was playing on another server, XYZCraft. I barely knew her friends, but I decided to come in. He gave me the IP. Then I understood what was happening. When I entered, the message immediately appeared in the chat: FrostMan ---> You: You know that if you come in you do not go out anymore, do you? ValeMagno45: What ... ElenaLaMagnifica: Here's what's going on !!! PerchéSonoForte: Help us ... I was in that biome with ice trees, of which I always forget the name. I checked the Tab. The server was full. All player heads were normal, but with a blue-white filter. A player appeared in front of me, with the skin of an ice boy. FrostMan: You fell for it, right? FrostMan: ElenaLaMagnifica is not controlled by Elena ... I AM !!! I wrote you ... I !!! Yes, and I've already invaded your PC! ValeMagno45: You are not sane ...! FrostMan: I do not have a mind, I have no body ... I am simply FrostMan !!! I was born into an operating system, and I AM a system! ValeMagno45: Goodbye !!! But the keyboard was disconnected from the computer, along with the mouse ... and the screen started to have the same filter as the players' skins. The dart moved by itself and closed Minecraft, alone. He began to eliminate files in the depths of the PC, he began to do everything, but he did not have good intentions. I checked the time at the bottom right. It was blocked when I was joining the server. The keyboard froze instantly. The screen was out of focus, and now, almost all covered in blue. Minecraft reopened. I was still in the server. In the same place. Everything like before. FrostMan: But let's get back ... what do I do with all of you now? I really want to know ... AirSquared joined the game AirSquared: End of games, FrostMan. FrostMan: By now I'm too powerful, I could just delete the server and continue ... They went out of the strange codes in chat, many, a spam. At one point the writing came out: FrostMan left the game We kicked off, and the server was deleted. I asked Elena for explanations. She said: -We wanted a server all for us, but of course we were without money. So we decided to go to some servers to convince the admin. In the end we decided to opt for a small server. While doing research, I was redirected to the IBCraft page. Suddenly I was catapulted into Minecraft, exactly in IBCraft. As I understand all the players that were there had been trapped in IBCraft over the years thanks to a kind of Plugin that prevented the player, if lefted in the server, to go into the main menu and ended up directly in IBCraft. The next day, we met. He researched the meaning of the initials "IB" in the broadest sense. He even searched the Deep Web, and he said he had found the answer. I.B. It meant Ice Bot, and it was, or rather, it should have been, a bot, or a machine that could hold a conversation with the man, in chat or in words. The basic idea of Ice Bot was stupid: Talk with an ice cube. As I found written, the project ended up getting out of hand of the same creator, so it became a "Hacker Program". In fact, the unique biome of the server correlated, given the skin, and the effects on the screen. I asked him: -Who created this Bot? -You do not know his real name, but on the internet he calls himself ... -... AirSquared. Everything was clear to me: He was the creator of the Bot that had saved us! -But ... how "Escape from hand"? -It was written that a hacker had tampered with everything ... - What is a hacker? -Oh ... had a name like "Something7" -Ah, yes, now I remember! -It was called Giberbyte ... -... Giberbyte7. Chapter 2: The new Frost Kingdom and Gib7 I'm back. I thought it was all over. I thought AirSquared had put an end to all this. But when a problem begins, it is even more problematic to end it. I was playing on XYZCraft. At one point, I noticed a writing in the chat, blue: -Hello. Do you remember me? My name begins with "F". The name of the player was not written. And no one had tellraw commands. Nobody had controls and that's it. I was alone in the server. FrostMan: Oh ... answer. Do not be afraid. This is simply my new kingdom. Or, if you insist ... OUR realm. But I believe you will not accept, will you? ValeMagno45: What do you want ... what do you need all this for? What intentions do you have? Outside my house it was snowing. And I was in the plains. And the screen was becoming blue, opaque, as always. FrostMan: I brought ... a friend. It will help me. ValeMagno45: And who would this be ... friend? Giberbyte7 joined the game Giberbyte7: Me, dear Valerio ... ValeMagno45: BUT WHAT Giberbyte7: Yet you have informed yourself, right? I've seen your research, even in the Deep Web. You'll already know me, right? Oh, but if you do not remember, I'll try to freshen up your memory: I'm Gib, Gib7, the biggest hacker this game has ever seen ... EnderPancetta99 joined the game EnderPancetta99: Vale ... WHAT IS HAPPENING ValeMagno45: Um ... it's a long story. EnderPancetta99: Gib ... GIB7 ...? EnderPancetta99: Why did you enter one with the name of a creepypasta? And who is it? What's he doing here !? Giberbyte7: I'm not a creepypasta. This is reality. EnderPancetta99: Yes, of course ... EnderPancetta99 left the game Giberbyte7 has permanently banned EnderPancetta99 Spikes of ice sprang from the ground, invading the house, branching out. I was in a maze. I could not get out. I was getting stuck in a hole. I choked. I was shot away from my wooden house. now all the realm was covered with snow and only one biome. Even there I was getting stuck. In desperation, I broke a spike by hand and climbed in, covering everything with wood. At the end, at the top. Something fell from the sky. It was FrostMan. FrostMan: A nice place, right? And now, about you, what do I do? ValeMagno45: Shut up. FrostMan: HOW I HAVE ... Even just thinking about turning to YOUR KING, to the king of this place, to the most powerful being of this game? Giberbyte7: After me, of course ... FrostMan: I do not think ... before you were. You have been outclassed. Giberbyte7: I believe only one can command. And the only one is me ... I have freed you, even created ... All you have done is mine. Merely mine. Unknown.Entity.Fran:% Chat% Come-Can-Farmi-This- Giberbyte7: By now I did ... goodbye, FrostMan. Here's what happens to those who challenge Giberbyte7. Unknown.F:% CHAT% be back ...- And-Then-We'll see- % SgH580017RfTyyyXz = !. 23.1 & -A%:% CHAT% ... FrostMan has been eliminated forever by Giberbyte7 Giberbyte7: Here. Here's what happens if you try to defeat me. Giberbyte7: Do you want to make the same end? Giberbyte7: Oh, but the answer will not change the outcome. You will do the same. I'm nice, are not I? I jumped in the air. I respawned on a block of redstone, I believe, in nothingness. There was a Steve in front of me. A bloody-skinned Steve. Giberbyte7: ☀I will make this the last time we meet, or you might encounter things like that. I do not want you so bad, you know? But above all, I do not want to myself. ValeMagno45: Goodbye, then ... Giberbyte7 left the game YOU WERE KICKED BY AN OPERATOR Reason: Look at your back, because you'll see me again very soon ... FrostMan Chapter 3: The end of all... or No? Two weeks passed. I did not see FrostMan again for all that time. However, after seeing his blatant victory over Giberbyte, I decided to listen to his warning. And I was right, in that decision. The server was back to normal. No ice spikes and snow everywhere. Quiet, in short. All too quiet. A few days ago I checked online users from the server list: Fr7XyFg% =? - 00 123% .X AirSquared Those names worried me. The server did not let me in, giving a connection error. I was disconnected. I looked at the time. The exact same as when I had opened the game. I had been AFK about half an hour, helping my mother to wash the dishes. Yet the hour was always 5:13. The screen had blue flashes. I knew what it meant. Closed Minecraft immediately. But ... Surprise surprise ... It did not close. A server was created in my list totally randomly. Curious, I clicked. On entering, I noticed a message: Unknown.Entity.Giberbyte7: I see you came. ValeMagno45: But what ... Unknown.Entity.Giberbyte7: Trapped. From FrostMan. Now I'm not a player anymore ... I'm an entity. I'm cursed, trapped here. Help me... ValeMagno45: How? A month ago you wanted to steal personal data from players ... And now you ask for help? Anyway I can not help you ... FrostMan is fighting against AirSquared. FrostMan joined the game FrostMan: Hi ... Gib. Unknown.Entity.Giberbyte7: How ... Did you miss him? FrostMan: Did you doubt me? Have you seen how I reduced "The greatest hacker Minecraft has ever seen", or rather, it was so recently? Why should I fail against a poor programmer of idiots Bot ...? FrostMan: Ah ... ValeMagno45, look who's there! ElenaLaMagnifica joined the game ElenaLaMagnifica: Valerio ... what ... why is Giberbyte7? And what am I doing here ??? ValeMagno45: I would like to ask you the same question ... FrostMan: Goodbye, Giberbyte7. I will erase all that remains of you, all your abilities, and the person behind the screen ... well, it will resume, or not, it does not matter to us. But YOU are Giberbyte7, or rather, you WAS Gib7 ... And now you're a miserable entity. Do you have anything to say? No? Good. This is the end of Gib7 and the beginning of Frost Kingdom ... Goodbye, buddy. FrostMan deleted Unknown.Entity.Giberbyte7. FrostMan: Here we are again. The two little ones ... I almost save you ... but not even. ValeMagno45: Try to give it back and ... ValeMagno45 was killed by FrostMan EdoardoNothingCheat joined the game GianniSquirrel76 joined the game FrostMan: What's going on ... EdoardoNothingCheat: Postal Police. GianniSquirrel76: We are sent to destroy a Virus called FrostMan, previously called Ice Bot. FrostMan: You will never defeat me !!! The server suddenly crashed. The police had interrupted contacts. The connection. When we re-entered the server IP, it disappeared. A few hours later an email arrived: Thanks for collaboration. You have been important since your connections are among the few that coincided with that of this dangerous Virus, which apparently acted through the videogame "Minecraft". We have arrested, always thanks to you, the dangerous hacker Oliver Saunders, on the Web known as Giberbyte7. Best regards, Gianni Manfrino & Edoardo Levi Chapter 4: SaturnHacker Hello. It's still me, ValeMagno 45. After that last adventure, after the postal police mail, I thought it was all over ... The first mistake of a long list. I opened Minecraft, after about two months from the email I already told you about. For a moment I thought I saw a brownish sphere in the background, behind the main menu. He disappeared immediately. I thought I imagined everything. I entered the usual server, XYZCraft, not knowing what was waiting for me. SaturnHacker: Hi ... I'm new. ValeMagno45: Ah, so ... welcome. Did you read the rules? SaturnHacker: Oh, after me there will be no more rules ... ValeMagno45: What are you saying? SaturnHacker: Nothing, quiet ... ValeMagno45: I keep an eye on you. SaturnHacker: Do not worry, I'll take care of all this. ValeMagno45: Enough, or explain to me what you mean, or I'll make you change ... Speak, spit the frog! SaturnHacker: In the sense that I will fix things. SaturnHacker: Once and for all. ValeMagno45: What do you want to fix? Which things? SaturnHacker: Everything. This game is all to be redone from the beginning, entirely, and to rebuild, making it better. ValeMagno45: You are disturbing ... SaturnHacker: Do not be afraid. I have already met you. And you, no doubt, you will remember ... I hope. ValeMagno45: I've never met any SaturnHacker in all the time from which I have Minecraft ... Just say crap. SaturnHacker: Do not you believe it? I'll show you. ValeMagno45: What do you want to do ...? Suddenly, instinctively, I looked out the window. There was the sphere before. Now I could distinguish it. It was texturized like a picture of Saturn ... but it was not the moon. It was one thing to himself. And it was not a good thing. I was sure I did not install Resource Packs that would modify the Moon ... What was it? SaturnHacker: You'll find out very soon. My house exploded. Saturn was still there. In front of me, in the middle of the fire, there was a player, with the skin of one dressed well, orange jacket and half human face, half Saturn. ValeMagno45: In what sense have we already met ... ValeMagno45: What are you talking about ...? SaturnHacker: I am FrostMan. SaturnHacker: They killed me, humiliated me, they eliminated me from the Web. But they did not destroy a fraction of FrostMan. That's me. And with Giberbyte7 out of the game, I will dominate, I will be the master, and you already know too much. You will end the Gib. And with you Elena and the cursed Postal Police. I will never die ... And I will be part of this game ... forever. ValeMagno45: But what ... Saturn was getting bigger. He was always closer. More and more powerful. The world began to burn. SaturnHacker disappeared, and the whole world was eliminated. I fell into a block of BedRock standing upright, and there was SaturnHacker in front of me. SaturnHacker: Tell everyone that there is someone dangerous around. Which is risen. Of all this to the police, I want to see it with them ... We'll see each other again, ValeMagno45. Chapter 5: The first User My story, as you can well imagine, does not end here, and now I do not even know if it will end ... but I hope so. And I hope soon, very soon. I warned you, and I already know that almost no one will believe me ... but all the better. Nobody should have known anything, but now I'm up to my neck, and when you're in the dance ... you do not go back, or at least not when you're dealing with things like that. After my last meeting, I wrote everything on a forum. The post was canceled, and a few minutes later two messages arrived. The first was from an admin. It was written that similar posts were forbidden. The second was from a player who had read the post before the cancellation. He said he met that hacker too. I asked if he knew anything about the "Group 304". He answered no. I invited him to the server. But he said the IP was non-existent, and it was true. At first I did not realize it, but the servers on the list had dropped a lot. Strange. I said another IP. I entered the server of my cousins, Legio Umbra, very popular in those parts. There was only the senior cousin, who supported the server, and a couple of friends, online. They were talking about RedStone, I think. ValeMagno45 joined the game CubeGamer49 joined the game Dynamix: Yes but anyway with that delay in ... IgnorantePerNatura: Hey, Valé! Who's here... IgnorantePerNatura: You did not live, lately ... Why ...? Problems with the school? ValeMagno45: No, no ... You should consider yourself almost lucky. IgnorantePerNatura: What do you mean? ValeMagno45: There's someone dangerous, around. And you want to revenge. Over all. It will not make exceptions, not even on you. IgnorantePerNatura: You're disturbing ... explained. SaturnHacker joined the game ValeMagno45: Lefta. Now. Before it's too late... IgnorantePerNatura: What are you talking about? It's just a new player ... ValeMagno45: LEFT... NOW I SAID !!! SaturnHacker: Here. I kept my promise. ValeMagno45: You will never succeed in your intent ... SaturnHacker: Oh, but you do not know us. You can not. I put on the most powerful group of hackers in history. ElenaLaMagnifica joined the game ValeMagno45: Elena ... what are you doing here own now!?! ElenaLaMagnifica: Hello, dear ... IgnorantePerNatura: Uuuh ... ElenaLaMagnifica: I was not telling you or him, you idiot. ElenaLaMagnifica: I was referring to Saturn. ValeMagno45: What took you!?! ElenaLaMagnifica: I opened my eyes. ValeMagno45: You are no longer in you ... ValeMagno45: Do you realize that he is a criminal? And that does not even exist? What is only a Bot? ElenaLaMagnifica: Shut up. SaturnHacker: Sorry if I interrupt you ... User_0 joined the game My cousin was kicked. Then his two friends. - Finally CubeGamer49. We stayed in four. When I was tipped to the lobby, three people stood in front of me: Elena, with her purple frog skin, SaturnHacker, and a third person. And that person was User_0. But it was not white with black eyes or vice versa. It was a steve. One almost perfect steve. It was black and white, but the same. I asked him: ValeMagno45: What happened to you, User_0? User_0: It's a long story. User_0: I am the first user of Minecraft, as I think you know ... User_0: But I was denied this title. I was cursed. I was no longer a player. I was nothing. But taking all the players to me, slowly ... I was becoming human. I was returning a Steve, in small steps, and now ... there are. I'm almost a Steve. You are the last player. And you will be deleted, like this server, in a few minutes. Get ready. The last thing I saw before being kicked was User_0 that colored, one pixel at a time, but quickly. He was human again. And now he would have avenged himself ... Of whom cursed him. Of all the players, even you. But the sure thing is that it was dangerous. Very dangerous. And it still is. That night, at my house, I quarreled with Elena. I told her about everything and more, but she did not care. It was so sweet, he said ... - I'm going to get some air ... See you tomorrow. Late at night, I decided to send him a message. I wanted to write to put a stone on it, and not to talk about it anymore. But she on WhatsApp did not answer that evening. And he did not even answer the next day. He never answered the last message on his bulletin board. And the next day he did not come to school. He never came again. After all, perhaps, there were those people ... And maybe she had run away with them, but I never saw her again, like SaturnHacker, Gib7 and User_0. The endCategory:Entities Category:Hackers Category:Long Pastas Category:Virus Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:FrostGirl Category:Online dating Category:Giberbyte Category:VERY long pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Monster